


Meeting Nadia

by Bacner



Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: A short story set in the LG universe. What if the gang actually met Nadia?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Meeting Nadia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts).



> Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine, but belong to Showcase™.

The door – just like the rest of the building – was old and weatherworn, though still tough and resilient (not unlike the building’s owners). The walker approached the door and knocked on it.

“Yes?” Kenzie cautiously opened the door in case it was more of the Ash’s goons. “Who is it?”

“Hi!” came the equally cautious reply from the other side. “I’m Nadia – I’m with Lauren.”

“Hello, and nice to meet you,” Bo carefully shoved the shorter and lighter Kenzie to a side. “I’m Bo, this is Kenzie, and... didn’t Lauren already tell you about us?”

“I wanted to meet you in person – after all, the two of you are Lauren’s first friends since she and I had graduated,” Nadia replied simply as she sat down, “and I wanted to thank you for that.”

“Oh! Well, don’t mention it,” Bo said, while slightly looking away. “It was- it wasn’t-“

“There was sex, wasn’t there?” Nadia said very matter-of-factly. “I love her dearly, but when Lauren wants someone, she gets that someone – it’s her blondness, I’m sure. And then, of course, there was the Ash...”

“What about the Ash?” Kenzie perked up.

“I’m talking about the old Ash,” Nadia explained helpfully, “I don’t know much about the new Ash, save that he tried his ‘I’m an honest politician’ line on me earlier. Sadly – not – he came at a time when Lauren and I had our first spat in a while, so we sent him away with a flea in his ear instead. Either way, though, he may be all ‘merry old England’ while the old Ash was more of ‘black power’ kind of guy, but I bet that it’s the same Ash beneath.”

“Gee, you sound bitter,” Kenzie commented absently.

“We ended up in Congo, and I ended up cursed, because the old Ash had kin there,” Nadia said, still matter-of-factly, “so I naturally dislike this title. A lot.”

“Oh,” was all that Bo had to say. “So, er, now what?”

“I just want to say thanks for being there when Lauren needed someone to be, and not taking any advantage of her, either,” Nadia replied. “You look a lot like her first girlfriend, so I was worried that you might’ve been abusing her – she sort-of gets off from that – but you didn’t, and treated her as a human being instead. Thank you for that.”

“Don’t mention it,” Bo said, as she and Kenzie received insights into Lauren’s character that they could go without. “Anything else?”

“Just this – a small token for the succubus who proved to be more humane that Lauren’s first girlfriend,” Nadia nodded and gave Bo and Kenzie... a medium-sized bag full of sex toys. “It’s for you and whomever you’ll choose for your significant other.”

Bo just groaned, while Kenzie giggled. Now that Nadia was not just around, but also conscious once more, things were not going to be the same ever again.

End


End file.
